My Cherry Blossom
by Namikaze nada
Summary: Naruto adalah cowok kaya yang berubah dingin karena kehilangan ibunya. kemudian karena ayahnya ia mempunyai adik dan ibu baru. yang mengubah kembali hipunya, tapi mereka harus pergi. dan saat itulah ia bertemu dengan sakura, yang sangat membenci orang kaya karena masalalunya. bagimanakah kisah mereka? apakah mereka ditakdirkan bersama?


My Cherry Blossom

Hai...minna, ini adalah fanfic kedua Nada. Nada sok banget ya padahal fanfic yang pertama aja belum selesai malah bikin fanfic baru. Habis jujur Nada sebenarnya mulai engak pede dengan fanfic nada yang baru. Dan tiba-tiba Nada dapet ide baru dan terjadilah fanfic ini. Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari novel yang nada baca+imajinasi gila nada. Dan soal judul nada gak tau mau di kasih judul apa ya udah ngaco aja...hehehehheehe. akhir kata nada minta bimbingan para senpai dan para reader semua. Nada ikhlas lair batin kalau di flame, Nada malah suka tapi Flamenya yang membangun. Cukup sekian sesi bacot dari nada. Silahkan menikmati hidangan(?) cerita yang disuguhkan.

**Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

Pairing : Namikaze Naruto, Haruno Sakura, dll (masih bingung...hehehe.)

Genre : Romance/Family

Chapter 1: Bosan?

.

.

.

.

Naruto Pov

"Pukul! Pukul! Naruto! Jangan mau kalah! Ayo, pukul wajahnya!" teriak murid-murid riuh. Beberapa anak perempuan menjerit takut saat melihat kepalan tinju itu menghujani wajahku.

"Naruto-Kun sudah!" jerit gadis-gadis kecil itu tak tega melihatku diserang habis-habisan seperti ini. Dua gadis malah benar-benar menangis sa,bil berusaha memanggil guru saat melihat satu pukulan lagi mendarat di hidungku hingga hidungku mimisan. Namun bukan Namikaze Naruto namaku bila aku menyerah begitu saja. Dengan sekuat tenaga, kudorong lawanku hingga tersungkur ke tanah. Kubalas tinjunya dengan penuh rasa dendam. Murid di sekitarku berteriak makin kencang dan ramai. Aku merasa begitu bagga saat melancarkan seranganku sampai bentakan itu menghentikan seluruh gerakan tanganku.

"Namikaze Naruto! Inuzuka Kiba!" bentak guru berwajah galak dengan penuh emosi meluap-luap.

" Baik, saya mengerti. Saya akan berusaha menjaga Tuan Muda dengan lebih baik lagi." Ujar pelayan Yamato dengan sopan di hadapan wali kelasku yang memasang wajah marah. Aku duduk diam di samaping pelayan Yamato. Wajahku datar dan tubuhku kaku.

Pelayan Yamato membawaku menuju limosin dengan hati-hati. Dia memandangi wajah tanku yang penuh luka denganseksama. "Akan saya panggilkan dokter untuk menggobati luka Tuan Muda." Ujarnya pelan setelah melalui pertimbangan yang cukup panjang.

"Tidak sakit." Jawabku singkat tanpa memandangnya.

Pelayan Yamato terdiam melihat ekspresi kesal yang terpancar jelas di wajahku. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Mungkin heran melihat anak kecil sebandel diriku.

"Dokter akan datang secepatnya." Lanjutnya tanpa sekali pun menoleh ke arahku lagi. Aku hanya bisa mendengus dengan kesal di bangku belakang.

"Apa kau tidak sayang dengan wajah tampanmu itu? Setiap hari selalu kau rusak dengan luka." Ujar dokter sambil memeriksa lukaku dengan hati-hati. Aku terdiam dengan wajah ditekuk yang sama sekali tak enak dilihat. "Apa kau ingin selalu membuat ayahmu sedih?"

Aku mengangkat wajahku dan menatap kedua mata Dokter itu tanpa ragu sedikit pun. "Ayah tidak sedih." Jawabku dingin.

Dokter itu justru tersenyum, lalu tertawa di depanku. Aku memandanginya kebingungan, tak tahu apa alasanya untuk tertawa. "Kau tidak akan pernah tahu akan kadar kesedihanya."

Mulutku terbungkam. Hingga mendadak suatu kalimat tanya sederhana menggelitikku untuk membukia mulut. "Sebenarnya, Aku ini anak ayah atau pelayan Yamato?"

Aku memandangi foto berpigura silver itu lekat-lekat. Fotoitu tak pernah sekali pun beranjak dari meja di kamarku. Karena hanya benda itu yang dapat mengisi kekosongan dalam diriku. Foto itu satu-satunya tempatku bercerita dan melampiaskan kekesalanku.

Kekesalanku akan sekolah, teman, rumah dan ayah. Ayah yang selalu sibuk dan tak pernah punya sedikit pun waktu untuk memperhatikanku. Semua pengasuhan dia serahkan pada pelayan Yamato sejak aku kecil. Hanya ibu satu-satunya orang yang mengerti aku. Mengerti yang kusuka dan tak kusuka. Ibu satu-satunya orang yang menemaniku. Dan ibu...yang pergi lebih dulu. Aku tak akan bisa melihatnya lagi selain lewat foto itu.

"Bu, jujur...aku bosan. Aku bosan pada kegiatanku yang hanya seperti ini." Ujarku lirih. Berharap ibu dapat mendengarku dari surga.

Tbc

Gimana menurut kalian semua setelah membaca fanfic ini? Pasti tak menarik dan jelekkan. Tapi kalau para reader semua suka dan penasaran ma kelanjuttanya. Hanya ada satu cara untuk menggetahuinya, yaitu...

R

E

V

I

E

W


End file.
